


Hickeys

by Fly_high_butterfly



Series: Fandom One-Shots [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Embarrassment, Hickeys, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fly_high_butterfly/pseuds/Fly_high_butterfly
Summary: Used this prompt I found on Pinterest:“Draco: (from across the great hall) HEEEEEEY POTTER!!Harry: WHAT?!Draco: WHAT’S THAT THING ON YOUR NECK? THAT BIG RIPE BRIGHT PURPLEY BLOTCH THERE?!Harry: IT’S A HICKEY, MALFOY. YOU SHOULD KNOW-Draco: OH HOW SILLU OF ME, THAT’S RIGHT. I GAVE A HICKEY TO THE HARRY POTTER BECAUSE HE BLOODY BELONGS TO ME. EVERYBODY HEAR THAT? THAT’S MY POTTER! NOBODY TOUCH HIM!Harry: (slides under the table)”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fandom One-Shots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798084
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Hickeys

"Stupid Draco and his beautiful mouth," Harry grumbles as he inspects his neck in the bathroom mirror. The large hickey as clear as day on his tan skin, Draco would just love to torment him about it. The perks of having to pretend to hate your boyfriend in public. "Why do I let him do this?"

"Harry!" Ron yells through the bathroom door grabbing Harry's attention as he grabs the scarf he set down on the sink. "Are we going to breakfast or what?"

"I'll be right out," Harry responds as he wraps the scarf around his neck to hide the blatant bruises and opens the door. No one comments on the scarf until they meet up with Hermione in the common room.

"Harry, why are you wearing a scarf? It's quite humid outside," Hermione wonders making Harry blush and scratch the back of his head nervously.

"I'm kinda chilly, I'll think of taking it off later," He answers to which she nods in understanding and they head out of the dorm. He is most definitely not taking it off.

When they get to breakfast he sits down and sees that he is sitting between Ginny and Seamus. They are the two most touchy people he knows so to have Ginny's hand on his bicep and Seamus's hand on his thigh (He does it to everyone subconsciously), he starts to get really hot. So much so that he subconsciously takes off his scarf placing it in his lap.

He continues to eat and have his conversation with Ginny when Hermione clears her throat. "Um Harry, what's on your-?" She was asking when she is cut off by a loud bang. More specifically, Draco slamming his hands on his table angrily as he stands up on his feet.

"HARRRRRRY POTTER!!" Draco yells grabbing everyone's attention and making quite a few people jump at the immense anger burning in his eyes.

Harry gulps worriedly before yelling back pretending to be angry as well, "WHAT?!"

Draco stares straight into Harry's eyes possessiveness as clear as the sky is blue. "WHAT'S THAT THING ON YOUR NECK? THAT BIG RIPE BRIGHT PURPLY BLOTCH THERE?!" Draco seethes and Harry Potter is bloody sweating bullets, wondering why he's pointing it out. 

"IT'S A HICKEY, MALFOY. YOU SHOULD KNOW-" Harry is saying but stops himself because they had agreed to keep their relationship a secret. Mostly because Draco is bloody terrified that his dad is going to find out and disown him. So now Harry is wondering where he's going with this scream off.

"OH HOW SILLY OF ME, THAT'S RIGHT. I GAVE A HICKEY TO HARRY POTTER BECAUSE HE BLOODY BELONGS TO ME," Draco basically screams looking straight at Ginny and Seamus as they slowly remove their hands. Harry is just left there staring shocked that Draco wants to come out like this. "EVERYBODY HEAR THAT? THAT'S MY POTTER! NOBODY TOUCH HIM!"

In utter embarrassment Harry slides under the table to hide from all of the watching eyes. Sure he wanted to tell everyone they are together but to do it in such a way is preposterous. He was thinking about doing it more subtle than this, such as: no more fighting, holding hands, smiling, BEING NICE. 

NOT bloody screaming it across the entire Great Hall.

Harry buries his face in hands as his entire faces is bright red. Then he feels a hand grab his robes, pulling him out from under the table, and dragging him out of the Great Hall doors.

He is then slammed up against a empty class room wall. His tie is gone and his shirt is open exposing all of the other hickeys littered across his skin. "I went easy on you last time," Draco basically growls at him making Harry have to hold back a moan at his possessive nature. "You are mine, Potter."

"All yours," Harry breaths as Draco begins his process of covering his entire body in hickeys.

"Why did you let them touch you? They aren't allowed to touch you, only I can," Draco mumbles against his stomach as he continues to cover it in hickeys. "Now everyone knows you belong to me."

"That was probably the worst way you could have done that," Harry gasps gripping Draco's hair as he sucks especially hard at the top of his naval.

"Shut up," Draco growls yanking his trousers and pants down in one go and continues covering him from head to toe in hickeys.

Let's just say, there wasn't many places that didn't have a hickey by the time he was finished that night. Harry blushed like a tomato for a week as people pointed out the hickeys covering his neck and the constant limp as Draco had his way with him every night since.

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best and most definitely not the longest but I had fun with it. I just loved the prompt as soon as I saw it and really wanted to write one with it.


End file.
